Sakura's SasUKE file
by Tangled in the Supernatural
Summary: Naruto tried to resist temptation, but what are you supposed to do when it's right under you? NarutoSasUKE oneshot


Sakura's SasUKE file

By: meandsesshy

A.N.//: Yes, I am fully aware that I have not update my Sess/Kag story, "Sunsets" and I know that I promised that I would, over and over... but I don't think I can do it... I have lost almost all passion for straight couples, and have been obbsessed with NaruSasu for a really long time know. So I regretfully say, that I'm going to remove my story "Sunsets".

I hope someone enjoys this ff... I know it doesn't really make sense in some parts... you'll see, but I thought of it in English class, and had to put it on paper... so it has ended up on here. Enjoy... don't flame too bad... OH! I'm using WordPad, so my spelling may suck... just a warning.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay, so there was definately a good, non-perverted reason, that they were in this posision right now. They just didn't seem to know what it was yet. Here they were, bound by some unseen force. A force that had left Sasuke completely bare, face down on the floor, underneath a boxer-clad Naruto.

"Let me up, dobe." Sasuke practically growled out at Naruto.

"Teme. I've already told you, I'm not holding you down. You can see your arm! Am I holding it there? No, I am not, and I don't know what is." Naruto was not handling this awkward situation any better than the Uchiha. In his defense, it was surely hard to be on top of said, sexy, bare Uchiha and avoid doing anything to him.

Not having to look at his arm to know that it was the truth, Sasuke sighed. This was the somebodies doing, and it wouldn't be possible to find out who until the stupid blonde got off of him.

"Well, why aren't you trying to move, teme? If you didn't want to be underneath me, I'm sure you could crawl out. All I know is I can't move, so it's up to you if you want to get away from me." Which, Naruto silently hoped that he couldn't. God, he could feel the boy beneath him. He could so easily grind his clothed cock into that deliciously bare ass. 'Mmmm...'

"You idiot! Don't you think that if I could move, I would be as far away from you as possible?" Maybe not really, but Naruto didn't need to know that. This was frustration though, he couldn't even see the blondes face, to tell what was going threw his head.

"Hm, how do I know that you just aren't trying to seduce me with some odd method you've come up with? I must say in you're favor though, if that was your plan, you did a very good job. Having me practically dry humping your ass in this possision and all."

At that Sasuke turned red, and hoped that Naruto couldn't see his face. "..."

"... I thought it was a valid question."

"Why the fuck would you ask that?! And, NO, it is NOT a valid question. Why would you think that I would do something like that?!" Having heard enough, the dark haired boy pushed his chest up as much as he could, but under Naruto's weight, and the fact that his arms would still not move, he fell back down. Though the slight movement caused some friction somewhere Naruto did not need, if he didn't want Sasuke to feel something hard rubbing against him that is.

"Gah! Okay, I get it! Just stop moving, unless you want me to rape you. With all your grinding against me, I think that I would be justified." God, he did not need this problem with Sasuke right now, he actually liked him, and didn't want to ruin whatever kind of relationship he could get with him. Even if it was just teammates, or friends. "Damnit, I think I know who's fault this is. Kakashi told me that I should come in here and take a shower, when I was just going to go to bed. He probably knew you were in here, the pervert. Sakura mentioned that I needed a shower too, but I doubt she would do something like this." They were staying at a motel, that only had shared bathrooms, so when he walked in and heard a shower going he hadn't thought anything of it. But after taking most of his clothes of, leaving him in boxers, he went to start one of the showers to get it warmed up before getting completely naked. Little did he know that Sasuke was the one in the shower, till the curtain opened to reveal a naked Uchiha, one that was very shocked. So shocked in fact that he slipped on the wet floor, causing him to jut forward towards Naruto, whom he grabbed onto be accident when looking for something to hold onto, and causing him to loose balance on the slippery floors also pulling him down after Sasuke, right on top of him... thus the awkward possision they shared.

"Didn't you hear me in the shower, dobe?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm gay, so why would I care if another guy was in the shower? You didn't have to freak out when you saw me and knock us both over."

"I didn't sense you're chakra, otherwise I would have known it was you and wouldn't have been surprised to see you standing outside the place I was showering." Sasuke said, blushing again. "Who hides there chakra, when they're about to take a shower anyway?"

"Eh? Why would I do that? Someone obviously wanted this to happen, otherwise we wouldn't be stuck here. And since Kakashi lead me here, I blaim him."

"Okay, so we're blaiming Kakashi. But where is he, and how do we get him to let us up?" Struggling a little more he wiggled around, trying to see if Kakashi was indeed standing somewhere around, gloating. Instead, when he stopped moving, he felt the hardness against his ass that could only be one thing. "Na- Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke felt his pride slip a little as the studder broke free from his mouth.

"Hey, I warned you not to move. How am I suppose to resist a bare-assed Sasuke that can't move, when he keeps rubbing up agianst me. And you are pretty hot, for a guy that is." He suddenly pushed his hips forward into Sasuke a little bit.

"Ahh," slipped from the raven's mouth on accident. "Stop playing, Naruto. You just said that you weren't gay."

"I'll make an exception for you anytime." Naruto whispered hottly into the other boys ear, which he then started to nibble on.

"Nnn- Na... No! St-stop!" his exclamations sounding more like breathless gasps.

"Mm, but you like it, I can tell. And I do think that I like you like this. Gasping and moaning underneath me. Tell me, teme, you've never actually had sex before have you? Being as sensative as you are, I'm thinking that you haven't." Whatever had been keeping Naruto there had released him. Grinning, Naruto pulled himself up and then proceeded to pull Sasuke up on his knees, arm's still bound to the ground.

"H-how did you..."

"Seems that someone wants a show, and they like my cooperation." Leaning closer to his ear he asked again. "But you didn't answer the question, ever had sex before, Sasuke?"

"That's none of your buisness, dobe." Sasuke replied, trying to regain his composure and a little dignity. Though it is vertually impossible to have dignity with your ass in the the air like an animal in heat.

"Well, seeing as how I'm about to take your first time, I was just wondering if I should take it easy on you." As he spoke he moved away from the other to get a good look. "Nice." he muttered, then moved forward and gave the hole in front of him a good lick.

A gasp was all that escaped the raven's lips when he opened them to tell the other off.

Naruto massaged the tense hole with this tongue for a bit, then he moved to the front of the Uchiha and stuck three fingers in the other's mouth quickly. Right before Sasuke gathered his wits, and was about to bite down and the trespasing fingers. The blonde licked his ear and said, "If you bite, I'm gonna have to prep you with these fingers dry. Is that what you want? I didn't know you were a masochist." Horror flashed across the raven's face, before he started to do as he was told. Gathering saliva in his mouth and rolling his tongue around the fingers. After, Naruto pulled his fingers from the mouth with a wet 'pop' sound. The dark haired boy looked so confused, Naruto couldn't resist and gave those wet lips a quick and gentle kiss.

He moved back to the boy's puckered hole, and smirked at Sasuke's back. "Naruto, please. Don't. I don't want this right now. I can let myself enjoy this until I've killed Itachi." Right after the boy finished talking Naruto stuck one of the fingers in, and was rewarded with a slight cry.

"Hm. I think you will enjoy this Sasuke, you need to lighten up. Everything's not about Itachi. And don't worry baby, I won't go all the way with you tonight, if you don't want. But you'll begging to have me sooner or later." After a little back and forth movement with that one finger, another was added bringing out the most sexy pants Naruto had ever heard. "I think I'm getting harder just listening to you pant, Sasuke."

"T-take them out, Naruto-o! Oh, God, please!" He practically screamed when Naruto reached up with his other hand and grabbed Sasuke's hardening cock. As he stroked Sasuke's length, he added the last finger, pumping them in and out, aiming for his prostrate with them. The Uchiha's moaning and screams where enough to make Naruto cum in his boxers right there, which it looked like he might be doing.

"N-Naruto, c-c-cumming. God, I'm going to cum, Naruto!" Sasuke managed to pant out, right before cumming all over his stomach and chest. Naruto pulled out the fingers and sat back, waiting to see the Uchiha's reaction to his climax, while slowly getting over his own.

Apparently whoever was keeping them there had gotten what they wanted, and released Sasuke from his holds. The boy slowly sat on his legs, and turned to look at Naruto. Instead of the glare of death Naruto had been expecting, Sasuke actually looked really dazed. He cocked his head at Naruto, like a lost puppy. 'I wonder if his climax's make him...' Naruto grinned and tried something.

"Come here, Sasuke." Naruto practically purred. And his face split into a huge grin when Sasuke moved forward on his hands and knees to crawl on top of Naruto's lap. Giving a little chuckle, he watched ammused as Sasuke nuzzled his neck and slowly fell asleep. 'So, cute!' He was really gonna get it when Sasuke's after-climax effects wore off.

Sighing, he cleaned Sasuke up, got him in some pajamas, and put him to bed, before cleaning himself up and doing the same. Right before he laid down on his own futon, he decided to lay by Sasuke instead. Giving him a gentle kiss on the forhead, and an almost silent, "Good night, my Sasuke." He lay down and fell asleep immidiately.

Little did he know, said raven had just woken up in time to feel the lips and hear the emotions behind that voice. Sasuke blushed and wondered, 'So, what does this mean for us? Is he going to prettend that nothing happend tomorrow? Oh, God, did that just happen... with Naruto?' He looked over to the blonde, and gave a slight grin. Well, better him than anyone else. "Night, dobe."

***************************************************************

***************************************************************

Outside of the bedroom, Sakura giggled maddly. Her plan had been succesful! She knew that those two had feelings for each other, they just needed a little push in the right direction. Which she had been glad to provide, she thought as she headed to her own room for the night, 'With a little gift to me from them... unknowingly, of course.' She smiled as she put the camera-recorder into her bag. She didn't even get blaimed, thank YOU Kakashi-sensei! 'Priceless.'

***************************************************************

***************************************************************

Naruto woke up the next morning to a slight pressure on his chest. Blinking up to the ceiling, he did a double-take at the boy snuggled into his chest. 'Sasuke?' The raven haired boy was curled into him, looking like an adorable little kitten. "Sasuke, wake up." He whispered into the Uchiha's sensitive ear. 'This would definately be the best way to wake up every morning. If this turns out I'll have to thank Kakashi's perverted tendencies for once.'

Sasuke blinked his eyes open, and sighed in content. Well, almost, he paused mid-sigh to take note of the blonde that had his arms wrapped around his waist. He jerked up and, maybe too forcefully, pushed off of him using Naruto's stomach.

"Ow, Sasu-baby." Naruto complained once he regained his breath. "What was that for? You know, I wasn't expecting to see you wrapped all around me when I woke up this morning, but I didn't knock the air out of you! Did you wanna go another round then? I'm sorry, but you came really quick last nig... ouch, baby!"

Sasuke had slapped the dobe in the head, and was about to make a break for it, but the arms around him wouldn't loosen. Trying to fight down a blush, he glared at the other boy. "Quit calling me that, and let go."

"Aw, that's cute, Sasuke. You're blushing. And I happen to like calling you my baby." Sasuke tried to jerk away again, only to be stopped, by Naruto... again. Naruto then stared at the Uchiha when he thought he heard a mumble. "Did you say something, Sasuke?"

Sasuke blushed darker and mumbled instead, "It's nothing, nevermind, just let me go, dobe."

"I don't think so, I definately heard something come from you, what was it?" He whispered the end, tapping Sasuke's chin up to face him.

He blushed and studdered for a second, before he finally asked, "Do you even like me? Or are you just toying with me?" Then he darted his eyes back down to Naruto's neck, not able to look him in the face, after such a childish display.

Naruto couldn't contain his laugh, and Sasuke once again fought to get free. He pulled Sasuke's face up by his chin again and replied, "Of course, I like you, Sasuke." And he brought his lips to the other boys, in a deep, gentle kiss. He pulled back and grinned at Sasuke, "I would never dream of toying with you, well besides physically, of course. You think that I'd finger and give a hand job to a boy that I didn't like? Ow! Joking! I more than like you Sasuke, you're too precious to me for a simple "like", I love you."

Another blush spread across his face along with a little smile and Sasuke whispered, "I think I love you too, dobe." Which earned him a great big smile, and another wonderful kiss.

***************************************************************

***************************************************************

And another precious moment for Sakura to add to her SasUKE file.


End file.
